Irina Clockworker
Irina Clockworker, also known as I.R., AB-CIR, Abyss I.R., Julia IR, Julia Abelard, and First Santa Claus, was a powerful sorceress from the Magic Kingdom Levianta. After being mortally injured in the Levianta Catastrophe, the mage inhabited the body of a stuffed red cat and began collecting the vessels of sin. Over the centuries, she orchestrated numerous incidents for her own designs while avoiding her fellow mage, Elluka. History Early Life Originally Alice Merry-Go-Round, Irina was created in BT 004, the twelfth Ghoul Child created by Seth Twiright, and was placed in Levianta as the younger sister of Kiril Clockworker, living in Lighwatch as an apprentice craftsman. During this time, she learned the tune of the Clockwork Lullaby. After the priestess Elluka Chirclatia cured Kiril of being a HER, the jealous girl befriended the woman when she moved in with them and became her brother's fiancée. When rumors began sprouting that Elluka had met with the god Held residing in Elphegort, she made it clear to her future family she had never even left Levianta during her entire life. In EC 013, both Elluka and Irina were selected as potential candidates for Project 'Ma' after being surveyed for their viability. As the time for the final selection drew closer, Seth Twiright whispered to her that she'd be the new Ma if the others were gone and Irina, embracing her true nature as an HER, began plotting to eliminate the other candidates, pushing Ly Li off a cliff to her death and hanging Milky Eights. With the incidents framed as an accident and a suicide, Irina approached Elluka and pleaded they stop fighting, offering her the position of Ma. As Elluka embraced her in gratitude, Irina stabbed Elluka in the back and broke down laughing and crying as she died. The only surviving candidate for the project, Irina was accepted to be the new test subject and Seth Twiright implanted her with the seeds of god at the royal institute. When the Magic Kingdom was destroyed about six months later, Irina was caught in the blast; although severely burned, suffering internal bleeding, and losing all her limbs in the destruction, she managed to survive. As she slowly died, Irina was approached by the severely burnt Seth with a red stuffed cat under his arm. Brought into Seth's underground laboratory Lunaca Labora, Irina had her consciousness transferred into the stuffed red cat, and learned that Seth's specialty was in variable shape memory substances and the application of forbidden transference techniques. Seth left soon after and commanded her to continue the experiment. A few months later, in EC 014, Irina saw seven lights fall in the southern night sky, learning they were the vessels of sin Seth was experimenting to create. In time, Irina realized her purpose in swearing vengeance against the apparently revived Elluka, whom she perceived as the cause of the destruction of her homeland, her brother, herself, and the children conceived in her womb. Irina thus set herself on a new goal to acquire the vessels of malice to turn people into artificial HERs like how Seth made her, possessing magically potent bodies to make up for her feline body's lack of ability. Personality and Traits Irina was a cruel woman, responsible for countless atrocities. Because she had been born with Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome, Irina found amusement in observing the unhappiness of other people, as well gleeful when she caused conflict and sometimes excited by grand acts of violence. Treating people as pawns, Irina had no scruple against any evil act, including torture, experimentation on young children, deception, kidnapping, and murder. As a HER, she also felt compelled to make more of her kind through the vessels of Sin and felt kinship with other HERs such as Prim, her brother, or Lemy. Her condition also made her dead-set on obtaining vengeance against Elluka Clockworker, no matter how long it took or how unreasonable it was. Despite this, Irina at birth was not aware of her true nature and originally acted as a normal girl, even feeling guilt for her actions, although she scorned this past nature later on. Irina also retained the capacity for friendships and even motherly love, harboring a desire deep down to have a family and children; she always, however, denied these feelings in herself and only ruminated on them late in her life. She similarly believed Venomania should treat his harem respectfully due to being a woman herself, although paradoxically she had no scruple against helping him brainwash more women. Following her experiences as the Master of the Court, Irina gave up her goal of destroying the gods by world's end and formed a plan to revive the world. Irina as a schemer was calm, collected, and extremely ambitious. She typically did not become too involved in conflicts herself after sowing the seeds of it, and instead preferred to orchestrate events in the control of large organizations. Like her creator, Irina also had an interest in science and was often conducting research and experiments to better understand magic, demons, and the vessels of sin themselves. This competency in her work led to her become outraged when her partners and pawns failed her expectations, although she'd quickly adapt and even see the benefits of the resulting situations. Occasionally dry and sarcastic, Irina had a habit of threatening to burn her subordinates to ashes when they got on her nerves, although rarely did she punish them with death. Although briefly grieved over the loss of her human body, after becoming a cat Irina began mimicking felines perfectly; fittingly, her favorite drink was milk. As part of mimicry, she maintained to others the facade of being a sorceress that simply doted upon a red cat familiar. Irina could become attached to her host bodies if they were especially useful for her, such as setting Germaine free rather than let her be destroyed in the duel. Skills and Abilities Despite never receiving any magical training, Irina was a powerful self-taught sorceress who was ranked second only to Elluka Chirclatia when surveyed for Project 'Ma'. Among her plethora of spells, Irina was able to teleport, unlock doors, levitate, sing spell songs, control animals, and grow the ziz tiama to enormous size. Her favorite spell was to cast powerful fire magic, which was even capable of severely burning someone without killing them; this was due to her being an inheritor of Salem Dunbar. Irina was also knowledgeable about the vessels of sin and could freely use their abilities, as well as move the demons among them as she pleased. She was unable to perform her magic in just her cat body, although she could when using a medium, depending on the capabilities of the host. As a cat, Irina's particular ability was to be able to steal and control someone else's body as an extension of herself, while maintaining complete control of her actual cat body. As such, she could use her host's unique magical abilities as well as her own, although due to being a woman she was unable to perform magic at all with a male host. Irina similarly could probe through the memories and knowledge of those she controlled. Although Irina could suppress her host's consciousness, even allowing her to leave it "asleep" on the rare cases she left it behind, the host could wrestle back control if strongly enough provoked. Irina as a stuffed cat could not be killed by damage to the cat body or aging; similarly, her mediums didn't age either and appeared invincible in combat, similarly not bleeding when damaged; this allowed her to exist for over a millennia. As a cat, she could communicate with those possessed by Demons of Sin but sounded like just an ordinary cat to others. Irina was also a skilled artisan, having created the Clockworker's Doll, and was knowledgeable about her family's works. Outside of physical skills, Irina was a master manipulator to get people to do as she wanted. Likewise, she was extremely skilled in espionage and information gathering, creating vast information networks and maintaining contacts among the criminal underground, corporate elite, and even royalty across the centuries, putting herself in positions of powerful political influence. She similarly was skilled in training elite agents for assassination. Due to her experience with killing, Irina was also adept at analyzing crime scenes. Trivia * Irina's name is Slavic, meaning "peace"; Levianta, her native country, is inspired by Russia. * Julia's surname, Abelard, is the surname of famous French philosopher Peter Abelard; Lucifenia, the country Julia became president of, is inspired by France. * When surveyed for Project 'Ma', Irina's rankings were M=206, O=96, T=83, H=113, E=666, R=153. * Her E factor of 666 may be a reference to the Number of the Beast; said number is regarded as a satanic number of evil by biblical scholars. * Irina's role in Père Noël follows the twisted "Christmas" theme that surrounds the organization, leading the group as "Santa" and wearing Santa Claus' characteristic red clothes. * According to Ma, Irina desired to collect the vessels of sin so that they could grant her a wish. * While using an old woman as her medium, Irina refers to the youthful-looking Elluka as her "older sister", much to Ney's confusion. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Seven Deadly Sins Series Category:Ghoul Children Category:Original Sin Story Category:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Category:Girl with the Cursed Collar Category:Evil Food Eater Conchita Category:Inheritors Category:The Daughter of Evil Category:The Tailor of Enbizaka Category:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Category:Clockwork Lullaby Series Category:Levianta Category:Lioness Category:Asmodean Category:Marlon Category:Clockworker Family Category:Abelard Family Category:Four Endings Category:LunariaAsmr